


Perfidy

by Riathel



Series: Surrender & Perfidy [2]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 200 Word Challenge, Are they good plans? no, Bondage, Consensual Non-Consent, Consensual Violence, F/M, The Doctor (Doctor Who) is a Mess, The Master is Making Plans, The Vault (Doctor Who), Will that stop her? also no, also i just discovered this tag and i think it's relevant to all my work:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21529912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riathel/pseuds/Riathel
Summary: The Vault experiment is going well. The Master has the Doctor right where she wants him.
Relationships: The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Twelfth Doctor/Missy
Series: Surrender & Perfidy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551682
Kudos: 30





	Perfidy

The radiator gave a gold coating to the room, glittering along steel handcuffs and a railing and the Doctor's silver hair and his bare skin. Stopped just before his heavy-lidded eyes. The Master might have thought he looked beautiful like this, all strung out on his own anticipation. Stunning, certainly.

Long experience told her to wrench his head back by the hair. Then check his eyes. Glassy, blown-out, a little wide with the fear she liked so much.

_ Please_, he mouthed. Wordless, it filled her with sound. A memory, shredded pale with time, pressed against her mind, overlarge in a way that should have been awful.

She smiled, because she knew however long they spent at their game, however many terrible things they could do to each other, she would always be worse.

The memory wanted recreation. Replication. Life. So she cradled the Doctor's cheek with one hand, reached up to those sensitive hands and wrenched his finger out of its socket.

His scream was the same. She waited.

"Please," he said, like the memory.

She waited.

" _Master_." 

Perfect. The Doctor was perfect like this.

Long experience didn't make it any easier to tell if it was all another lie.


End file.
